Historically, one of the most perplexing problems of warfare is to avoid harming one's own forces or those of an ally during battle. For example, in Operation Desert Storm, most of the casualties to the U.S. and its allies was from friendly forces unable to distinguish between friendly and enemy vehicles. One solution to this problem is the use of unique infrared signature elements on friendly vehicles in a combat zone. It is essential that these elements be detectable by friendly aircraft as well as friendly ground combat units.
It has been suggested that optically coated flaps or plates be attached to vehicles and held at about a 70.degree. angle relative to level ground. These allow the vehicle to have an identifiable infrared signature element. However, the flaps or plates extend so far outboard from the vehicle that they interfere with the vehicle's mobility in constricted areas. I propose a spatially efficient identification board for combat vehicles which gives them unique signature elements without hampering vehicle mobility. The board is easily reversible so that the vehicle can lose or regain its unique signature elements as desired.